The perks of being in the closet Zosan style!
by Abby212
Summary: Sanji ends up trapped in a closet with Zoro. A very horny Zoro.


The perks of being in the closet. Zosan style!

Sanji ends up trapped in a closet with Zoro. A very horny Zoro.

Sadly I don't own One Piece.

_Shit _Sanji thought as he ran down the long hallway the marines on his tail. _Shitty captain getting us into trouble again._

There was too many marines to fight on his own so he just ran. At the end of the corridor there was a small door that looked like it led to a closet. He quickly sprinted to it and jumped inside. Sanji sighed in relief and backed up. He gulped when he backed up and hit something warm. Suddenly there was a hand over his mouth his arms pinned to his sides by an arm wrapped around him and his legs tangled with another pair. Sanji struggled trying to break free from the abnormally strong grip.

"Stop struggling shit cook" his captor said. "It's me"

Sanji stopped fighting when he realized it was Zoro.

"Stupid shitty marimo" Sanji whispered. "What the hell"

"Well I didn't want you to yell or kick me" Zoro said releasing the blond.

"Well you didn't have to fucking scare me like that" Sanji said his voice getting louder. Zoro put his hand over his mouth and pulled him in to his body again.

"Shhhh" Zoro whispered in his ear as Sanji struggled in his arms. "The marines will hear you" Sanji could feel the other man's hot breath on the back of his neck causing him to shudder a bit with pleasure. Shit Zoro was turning him on.

"Does the shit cook have something to say" Zoro asked as he licked the shell of Sanjis ear. Sanji nodded. "What is it shit cook" Zoro slid two of his fingers in Sanjis mouth. Sanji moaned when Zoro grinded against him. "What was that? I didn't quite catch that"

Sanji wasn't quite sure what to do. He had wanted this for so long but now that it was right in front of him (or more like behind him) he didn't know what to do.

"Sanji" Zoro said in a tone that showed that he actually cared. "Do you want this?"

Zoro loosened his grip when Sanji didn't say anything. The blond took the change to turn around and push Zoro into the wall and pressed their lips together eagerly. Zoro grinned and flipped them to where he was pinning Sanji to the wall.

"Shit your so fucking hot Sanji" Zoro said as he bit and licked Sanjis neck. "So sexy"

Sanji bucked his hips forward begging for friction. Zoro growled and bit Sanjis neck as he ground their hips together. The swordsman swiftly pulled Sanjis shirt off and ran his thumbs lightly over his nipples causing the blond to shudder and moan. Sanji tugged on Zoros shirt pulling it over the greens man's head. Zoro stepped back and stared unbuttoning his pants. Sanji stared at the man striping before him. His cock twitched when he noticed the swordsman went commando. He stepped back over to Sanji and pulled his pants and boxers down in one swift motion. The cook moaned when the constricting fabric was gone. Zoro ground their naked erections together causing them both to moan.

"Z-Zoro" Sanji managed to get out. "Hurry your ass up and get in me"

"I don't have any l-lube" Zoro breathed.

"In my coat there's some lotion" Sanji moaned out as Zoro sucked his neck. He moved away and grabbed the small bottle out of the cook's jacket. He coated his fingers with the slick substance. He pulled Sanji into another kiss as he slipped a digit into the blond's entrance. He moved his finger around stretching him out and trying to find that sweet spot. Sanjis eyes flew open when his finger brushed over a bundle of nerves. He slid another finger in scissoring them and pressing on that spot. He slid a third finger in stretching him out some more. He pulled his fingers out and coated his dick. He moaned as he pushed his dick into Sanjis entrance.

"Ah Sanji fuck" Zoro moaned.

"Yea Zoro that's kinda what we're doing." Sanji said biting back his embarrassing moans.

"Smart ass"

When he was fully in Sanji he stopped to let the other man adjust to his size.

"M-move you ass" Sanji said kicking the back of Zoros leg lightly.

"I think you're the ass here" Zoro smirked as he pulled out.

"Cocky bastard"

The green haired man built a slow pace as to not hurt the cook.

"F-faster" Sanji demanded.

Zoro pulled back and slammed back in causing Sanji to cry in pain and pleasure. Zoro built a pace as he slammed into his lover. Sanji went to grab himself but Zoro got to it first. Sanji moaned. The green haired swordsman pumped the blond to the same pace as his thrusts.

"Zoro I'm close" Sanji tried to saying but it came out as more of a moan.

"Y-yea me to" with a couple more thrusts Sanji came into Zoros hand. Zoro came shortly after spilling into Sanji. He pulled out and Sanji whined at the loss of intimacy. Sanji sank to the floor and pulled Zoro with him. Zoro wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him close. He let himself melt into the warm embrace.

"Sanji" Zoro whispered. "That was amazing"

"Yea" Sanji whispered back.

"Sanji?"

"Wassup" the blond slurred sleepily.

"I've wanted this for so long"

"Me too"

"There's nothing fun about being in the closet"

"But Zoro we're in a closet" Sanji motioned around them.

"I guess that's one of the perks of being in the closet" Zoro laughed. Sanji smiled.

Sanji blinked his eyes open and white light flooded his vision. He heard someone scream. He sat up and the arms around him tightened. He rubbed his eyes to clear them. When he blinked his eyes open he was met with the curious face of their captain. Nami was behind him with a horrified look on her face. He then remembered where he was and what happened.

"Shit" Sanji said grabbing this coat to cover him and Zoro. "Zoro wake up" he shook the other man.

"Sanji" Luffy said. "Why are you and Zoro laying naked on the floor in the closet?" Nami grabbed Luffy dragging him away slamming the door in the process.

"Well shit" Zoro said behind him finally sitting up. He wrapped his arms around his new lover and kissing his ear.

"Well they had to find out one way or another" Sanji said leaning into the body behind him.

Nami stopped off dragging Luffy behind her. She came into the middle room that they all agreed to meet.

"Did you find them" Usopp asked worried about his crew mate's safety.

"We found them" Nami scowled.

"Oh good" Usopp sighed. He looked around confused. "Where are they?"

"There in a closet naked" Luffy exclaimed happily before Nami could say anything. "I don't know why though"

The crew's confused looks turned horrified as they imagined the cook and swordsman fucking.

"Oh god" Usopp said.

Sanji and Zoro eventually got dressed and walked around trying to find the rest of the crew. They were walking down a long corridor when Zoro grabbed his hand. They intertwined their fingers together.

"Oi marimo" Sanji said.

"What shitty cook" Zoro replied.

"Are we like a um couple now?" the blond asked.

"Do want to be a couple?"

"Yes"

"Then yes we are a couple"

~The End~


End file.
